Gossip to a Confession
by kagamine02rinlen
Summary: It's rainin',The Master & All Vocaloid members aren't home except for Rin & Len. They start to gossip 'bout random stuff then, it turns to a confession. Summary sucks. Just read to find out. Rated T. First fanfic one-shot. VOCALOID RIN X LEN R&R?


Gossip to a Confession—Chapter 1

**My first fafic**

**First of all, I would like to say…say…ehmm..I got nothing**

**Anyway…to escape this akward moment…**

**Here's the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, but I own a laptop and a chibi Miku **

**Figurine…. Jealous? Haha… Next time I'm gonna' buy a **

**Chibi Rin and Len figurines… **

In the Vocaloid household, the Kagamines are bored. It's raining outside and their Master is out of town. Miku,Teto,Luka are going shopping. Haku and Meiko are out drinking in the bar. Neru and Mikuo are dating at the park. Lily, Gumi, Ted, Dell are going to the dance club. Kaito said he's going to buy ice cream at the ice cream shop **(A/N:probably a dozen of** **haagen daaz)** and he drag Gakupo along **(A/N:poor Gakupo XD)**

So, the Kagamines, Rin and Len are alone in the Vocaloid household.

-Silence -

The female Kagamine, Rin is the first one to break the silence.

" I'm soooo booored, Len-kun " Rin said.

" Then, what do you want to do Rin-chan? " Len, the male Kagamine said.

" I don't know…. "

" How about we play a game? "

" I'm too bored to play a game."

After a while, Len finally decided. " Rin-chan, why don't we talk about the other Vocaloids? **(A/N : He means gossip about them ;D )**Since all of them are going out "

" You mean… gossip about them? " Rin said.

" Errm… sort of "

Suddenly, Rin's mood brighten up **(A/N : guess she likes to gossip about people)**, she jump up and down in excitement, her shoulder-length blond hair and her big white bunny-ears-like bow also moved up and down with her, and then, she said " Sure " with a wide grin.

(And now they're gossiping random stuff about their friends, asking and answering each other, for example):

" What do you think Haku is like? " Len asked

" She's the silent type, but when she's drunk, she's scary like Meiko. And I don't know what happens if one of us stole her sake bottle "

(Random)

" Gakupo's hair color is like an eggplant " Len said.

" And Miku's high-pitched voice can broke your ears " Rin said.

" Kaito can eat ice cream more than ten times a day " Len said.

" Meiko likes to strangle Kaito if she's drunk " Rin said and then chuckled.

" I heard that Lily has 5 boyfriends each month " Len said.

" Woah " Rin said in disbelief.

" I bet that Neru still locked her eyes at her phone screen even though she's out on a date with Mikuo" Len said.

" If you call Teto drills, she will hit you with her French bread " Rin said.

Len laughed.

" I think that Gumi has a crush on Kaito, but Kaito is 'in love' wih Miku " Len said.

" Poor Luka get dragged by Miku and Teto go shopping " Rin said.

" And poor Dell and Ted get dragged by Lily and Gumi to the dance club " Len said.

Len don't know who to gossip about . " Guess we ran out of gossip topics " he muttered

" Well, actually we haven't gossip about each other "

" Right… You start first, what do you think about me? " Len mumbled

" Well, first, you're a shota " she smirked.

Len has a crush on Rin for a long time and he hoped JUST for a little bit that Rin would compliment him. But, all he got is an insult about being a shota. He thought _'Of course she would never return your feelings, idiot. She said it herself that you're a shota' _

" But…. " Rin continued, blushing " You're nice, funny, and always there by my side "

Len thought _' See! She continues to insult m- wait! We're supposed to gossip about each other. What she just said sounded like a….compliment?leadingtoaconfession. But that's impossible! It couldn't be! Could it? '_

Rin continued, blushing cherry red " I like you, Len "

Then, Len stuttered " W-What did y-you j-just s-s-said? "

" I said I like you, you idiot " She said. Len is still shocked. Not moving an inch.

" It's okay if you don't return the feelings. I completely under- " Rin said but got cut off by Len. " NO! I-I m-mean t-that I….I… I LIKE YOU TOO, RIN! " Len said, well… yelled. After that, he leaned in, wrapped his arms aroud her waist and then kissed her fully on the lips. She wrapped her arms on his neck and return the kiss. They enjoyed the kiss, until….. *FLASH*

Apparently, Miku, Teto and Luka just got back from shopping. " Aww, that's so sweet. How about showing this picture to the others? " Miku said after taking a picture of Rin and Len kissing with her cellphone.

Then, Luka and Teto nodded. " Let's show 'em! " Teto and Luka said in unison with a smirk plastered on their faces.

Both Len and Rin blushed, until Rin said with an evil glint in her eyes " Len, get the roda-rolla and then run all the witnesses over "

" Sure, let's go my princess " Len said with an evil smirk.

When the roda-rolla is ready to use, Miku, Teto and Luka try to run for their lives.

" NOO… DON'T KILL ME YET! I HAVEN'T EAT ALL THE FRENCH BREAD I HAVE AT HOME " Teto yelled but then she got run over by the roda-rolla.

Then, Miku yelled " DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY NEGI " she got squished by the roda-rolla.

Lastly, Luka yelled " WAIT…. I HAVEN'T CONFESSED TO GAKUPO " Oh, it's too late, Luka. You can't confess to him anymore…. *WRYYYYNNN* squished by the mighty roda-rolla.

After Rin and Len run all the witnesses over with their roda-rolla, they parked it near the flower meadow.

" Shall we, my princess? " Len said and then kissed Rin's hand.

Rin blushed and then said " We shall, my dear prince "

Both of them got off the roda-rolla and then spend time together (enjoying it, of course) in the flower meadow until sunset.

From that day on, whenever there's Len, there's Rin. And whenever there's Rin, there's Len. They're always hand in hand, until the end.

**THE END **

**A/N: Alright… That's it. Cheesy ending.**

**But, be nice to me please…**

**This is my first fanfic after all**

**Rin: It's okay. It is your first fanfic and it's not that bad**

**Len: Actually, it's not that bad just 'cause you liked the kiss… right, Rin? **

***smirk***

**Rin:*blushes* S-Shut up, idiot! *smacks Len's head***

**Len: Oww! Rinnyyyyy! That hurts…**

**Rin: That's what you get for being such an idiot. And DON'T call me **

**Rinny!**

**Me: Daaaaw'! Rinny and Lenny are so cute together, aren't they? ;D**

**Rin & Len : *blushes* S-Shut up! **

**Me: mwahahah- *ahem* Anyway…. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to **

**Review!**


End file.
